


The End

by ZeroTheBlackWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTheBlackWolf/pseuds/ZeroTheBlackWolf





	The End

Widowmaker is sitting in an aircraft.  
She is looking at a photo that she is holding.  
A photo of her next target.  
She had feared that this day would come.

The person in the picture, was a blond woman.  
Known as Dr Angela Ziegler.  
A woman from her past.  
And also someone she has been with in secret between missions.  
But now Talon have decided to eliminate her.

She wants to save her.  
But she can’t  
Talon will get to her one way or another.  
So if she has to die.  
Then she can not let some random cold Talon agent do it.  
No!  
It has to be her.

She steps of the aircraft onto a roof top.  
She is overlooking a makeshift hospital which Overwatch had set up in an old hotel.  
She activates her visor and lifts her rifle.

It does not take her long to find her.  
She is sitting by a desk.  
Drinking what looks like coffee.

Amélie puts her finger on the trigger, ready to fire.  
But she hesitates.  
Thru the scope she sees the only person in the world, that make her still human.  
What would she be without her?  
Just an empty shell.  
She would not be so different from the rifle that she is holding.  
A weapon.

Angela stands up and walks up to the window holding a data pad.  
Amélies grip around the trigger tightens.  
But she does not press it yet.  
She just stands looking at the woman that she loves.

Suddenly it seems that Angela is looking straight at her and smiles.  
She types something on her data pad and then looks back up at her again.  
Why do you do this Chérie?  
Why are you making this so much harder?  
“I am so, so sorry ma Chérie.” She says and lower her aim a bit so that she aims straight towards her heart.  
“Au Revoir.” She says with a tear in her eye as she squeezes the trigger.  
The sound of the bullet echos like thunder thru the night sky.  
And Angela’s lifeless body falls backwards onto the floor.

Amélie drops her rifle on the ground and looks up towards the sky for a short moment.  
She gets the order to return.  
But she ignores it.  
Instead she jumps and swings towards the hospital and the window where Angela stood.  
Because this will be her final mission.  
This will be the final time they takes anything away from her

She stands and looks at her lifeless body laying on the floor.  
She still has the smile on her face.  
That beautiful smile.  
She looks over at the data pad that was now also laying on the floor next to her, and picks it up.  
For the first time since becoming Widowmaker, she can no longer hold back her tear.

On the screen it says.  
**I saw you.**  
**And I know why are stood there.**  
**And I know that this was the final time I would see you.**  
**I do not blame you for it, neither will I hate you for.**  
**I understand.**  
**I love you Amélie, I will always love you.**

She drops the pad on the floor, and sits down next to her body.  
She lifts her up into her arms crying.  
She then removes her venom mine from her gauntlet, and looks at the vile.  
“I do not deserve a quick like death you ma Chérie.” She says and crushes the vile in her hand.  
The purple smoke pours out, and she immediately finds it hard to breathe.  
“See you soon my sweet Angel.” She coughs and closes her eyes, still holding Angela in her arms.


End file.
